The disclosures herein relate generally to roughness measurements of pattern structures, and more particularly, to roughness measurements of pattern structures in noise-prone images, such as in images formed when using a scanning electron microscope (SEM) or other imaging apparatus that produce images including undesired noise, and even more particularly, to analyzing such roughness measurements to remove unwanted artifacts (spikes) and measure desired features (bumps).